Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print setting technique.
Description of the Related Art
There is a “favorite print setting function” of giving a name to a set of set values of a plurality of print setting items and storing the set so that the user can set the plurality of print setting items at once on a UI (User Interface) used to set print output of an image processing apparatus. More specifically, there is a function of selecting, via a UI, a name corresponding to one set out of one or more sets stored and applying the set values of a plurality of print setting items corresponding to the selected name at once as the current print settings. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-331456 (patent literature 1) discloses a print setting UI having such a favorite print setting function.